


Crimson and Clover

by garrideb



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616, Ms. Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Femslash, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrideb/pseuds/garrideb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda has just met Carol, but already there's a spark.  </p><p>This is a fanvid set to Joan Jett's cover of <i>Crimson and Clover</i>.  It contains some fast clipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson and Clover

[tumblr](http://carolwanda.tumblr.com/post/114078074123/i-made-a-carol-wanda-fanvid-set-to-joan) | [LiveJournal](http://garrideb.livejournal.com/49827.html) | [DreamWidth](http://garrideb.dreamwidth.org/47476.html)

Download [.m4v file (45MB)](https://www.sendspace.com/file/oimg1d)  
Download [.srt subtitle file](https://www.sendspace.com/file/46rxl0)

Watch on YouTube, with English subtitles available:  


Watch on Vimeo. Password is _scarlet marvel_  



End file.
